


we might as well be lovers on the sun

by chambers_none



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/pseuds/chambers_none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about tonight that’s fragile and unnervingly precious, that binds the seven of them even tighter, but the truth is, between their frequent use of telepathy and the whole life-death situations they find themselves in daily, their bond is as unexplainable as it is invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we might as well be lovers on the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Season 1, pre-Season 2. For /reasons/ I've decided to exclude Rocket and Red Arrow, but ultimately this is a big pile of angst for my favourite seven.

It’s another slow night, and through some magnificent coincidence, the whole team’s here at the cave. M’gann calls out to them, _meet in the den_ , but then she realizes most of them are already there, drawn like moths to a flame.

There’s something about tonight that’s fragile and unnervingly precious, that binds the seven of them even tighter.

Zatanna is already there, curled around Robin, eyes hooded; the latter in question is propped up next to Wally. Connor is sat on the floor, legs crossed, two mugs in hand, a question that never needed an answer. Aqualad is lounging in the lone armchair, gaze appraising and harsh to those who do not know him, but M’gann knows without looking that his eyes are soft, fond. Artemis barely makes a sound as she enters, treading lightly, gracefully, and it’s her entrance that completes their non-verbal dialogue. It’s quiet, in the den, Red Tornado having long bid them farewell (though not without encountering a series of skeptical protests that there really had been nothing for them) and this- this is what M’gann lives for. Their telepathic bond may have been used only for missions but it’s beginning to feel near-useless, the way they communicate without words these days. There’s no need to, for one, having known each other far too well now, and it seems their link is part of their deepest selves. Sometimes she gets brief flashes of pain and knows that Artemis is enduring her terrible period cramps; other times her vague notions of a certain, stern determination can be traced back to Kaldur. Similarly there are days when Robin’s appetite will match Kid Flash’s, meal for meal, and occasionally it’s Zatanna that Sphere seeks out. They are one unit now, one whole, and the boundaries between themselves and their teammates are so blurred it is impossible to tell where she begins and where they end. 

Kaldur tilts his head at her, and she settles back in Connor’s arms, “Can’t you feel it?”

It’s Zatanna who answers, as she’d known she would. Kaldur may have trained in the mystic arts, but the magician lives it everyday. “It’s so- so,” and her frustration at being unable to express what she wants bleeds into Superboy, who fidgets behind her, “breakable. But important. I don’t know what.” 

“Can you name it?” Dick’s stopped wearing his glasses a long time ago, unless his gut tells him Batman’s in the vicinity and likely to stop by, but he’s always been Boy Wonder, one of the world’s greatest detectives, and he can’t turn that off. “Identify its features, the components-”

“You’re getting too technical, Rob. It’s supernatural, probably, you can’t just take it apart and deduce what’s been dissected. Megan feels it strongly, as do I, and probably Kaldur, but surely- can’t you feel it as well?”

There’s only silence, and Artemis frowns, “is that what brought us here tonight?”

Wally snorts. “We were already in the Cave, babe.”

“No, as in, _here_ here. In the den. Just as Megan told us to meet here, I was already walking, and you guys were too. Here I mean. What’s the coincidence, that all of us-”

“It’s the den, the hub of the-”

“But what were the chances? Most of us are pretty solitary, or, well, couples. The only people who really use it are you and Dick when you guys play video games, and sometimes me when I need to catch up with America’s Next Top Model.”

“Still a trashy show, babe.”

“Don’t test me,” and the archer’s eyes are furrowed, but there’s no real heat, and M’gann feels Connor chuckle.

“We _could_ watch something, though,” Zatanna suggests, and then they all pick an old film, one that has lots of singing and moony-eyed people, and they all shift to form a large pile. Dick takes the centre, with Zatanna curled up in his lap, and his best pal draped over everyone, somehow, and M’gann finds herself leaning on Artemis’ shoulder. Connor is a warm furnace against her back, and Kaldur brackets the left flank, nudging whenever anyone moves too much.

She levitates a few snacks, then remembers Wally, and summons all that they have. 

In the end, they ignore most of the film, putting its volume on low, talking and laughing instead. The popcorn trades hands so many times, except for Zee who staunchly defends the virtue of nachos. Wally scarfs down everything, of course, and Connor snorts, his breath tickling her ear and smelling faintly of jelly beans all at once. There is a peace she’s never felt before, a deep sense of contentment that has slowly settled in her bones, and she watches her team bicker over inane plot details and the superiority of sour cream chips. It feels like home, whatever this is, in the tangle of limbs of people she thought she’d only fight beside, there is familiarity in their laughs and an understanding of completion in their mannerisms. Mars had never been able to compete, she realises.

The film ends and the lights die down. They sit, unmoving, no one willing to break the spell. “Another movie?” Rob asks, and she feels herself breathe again.

This repeats again, and again, and again till dawn, when she distantly remembers the numbers on the digital clock flashing a six-oh-three at her. She doesn’t dream, and when she wakes up in Connor’s embrace and wrapped around Artemis’ right leg, the rest of the team in a similar state, she wonders how she got so lucky.

Red Tornado greets them, and not two hours later there is a briefing. There is pandemonium; some villains riding on the panic of what the new year means. It’s 2012, the supposed end of the world. She laughs in their faces, those who’d dare think that. She'll continue on saving them, anyway, until they no longer need her, and reports for duty, ignoring the fatigue that sets in given the few hours of sleep. It’s worth it, always worth it, she thinks, and summons Dick’s glasses for him because she can feel Batman near. Everyone suits up in time, and she catches their reflection in one of the screens as they are briefed. We look good together, she thinks. Everyone hears her thoughts too, catches the image of them flashing intermittently on the polished surface, smirks on their faces despite the movie marathon that’s drained them of energy. _Of course we do_ , Kaldur tells her, _of course we do_. 

-

A few years pass, and things change. So much, all at once, and yet it was a decay that everyone saw a mile coming. Her family is dissolved, and then she remembers that night. 

_Oh_ , she thinks. It makes sense, now; that was the last time they ever got together. Whatever that had drawn them together had known it would be the height of their friendship. She remembers Zatanna waggling her brows at her almost lewdly, “magic works in mysterious ways,” and she wonders if that was the last bit of magic they would have. They had been magic, themselves, all of them, once, but it’s a faded memory now, and that night-

Well, it doesn’t matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly confused whether it's Connor or Conner, so hope you don't mind the former being used. Unbeta'd, and I'm only on episode 2 of Season 2 (which is killing me, by the way) but hopefully this won't contradict canon too much.


End file.
